


День глажки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Никогда не стоит беспокоить миссис Хадсон в день глажки.
Kudos: 4





	День глажки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ironing Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948005) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



В доме 221Б по Бейкер-стрит был день глажки. Не самый удачный день, чтобы беспокоить миссис Хадсон. Не то чтобы она гладила всё белье. Нет, на самом деле все более крупные вещи отправлялись на стирку и глажку прачкам, а плата плюс соответствующие комиссионные снимались со счёта благодарных арендаторов. А вот мелкие вещи и всё, что особенно любила миссис Хадсон, стирали и гладили в доме.

Миссис Хадсон была занята тем, что гладила скатерть, не попавшую в еженедельную партию белья, потому что та необъяснимым образом обнаружилась за подушкой в кресле мистера Холмса. Скатерть, несомненно, знавала лучшие времена, поэтому миссис Хадсон размышляла о том, можно ли превратить её в салфетки и таким образом продлить ей жизнь, когда услышала, как снаружи с грохотом захлопнулась дверь.

Миссис Хадсон считала, что хлопать дверьми не следует. Если только вы не выражали своего мнения о особенно непокорном квартиранте, в этом случае дверь дома 221Б можно было захлопнуть, прежде чем прибегнуть к бутылке джина. Доктор Уотсон иногда хлопал входной дверью, уходя по срочному делу, но это был совсем другой звук, чем если бы кто-то хлопал дверью, после того, как вошёл.

Она решила, что будет протестовать против нарушителя тишины. Она подошла к двери своей комнаты, всё ещё держа в руке утюг, и уже собиралась открыть её и выйти, когда услышала голоса. Судя по всему, доктора Уотсона провожали домой двое мужчин с неприятными голосами. Они, вероятно, были клиентами мистера Холмса, но у миссис Хадсон выдался неудачный день, и она устала от раздражительных мужчин, бросающихся на неё (она уже недвусмысленно сказала зеленщику, что больше не будет ничего покупать в его магазине, если тот будет так себя вести).

Повернувшись, она подошла к камину, где взяла второй утюг, который уже начал нагреваться. Когда она, прислонившись к двери и придерживая её ногой, открыла её, в каждой руке у неё было по утюгу. И тут она увидела мужчину с пистолетом, направленным на доктора Уотсона. Этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы испытать теперь уже весьма ограниченное терпение домохозяйки.

− Немедленно прекратите! − приказала она, размахивая утюгом перед мужчинами.

Мужчина с пистолетом рассмеялся. 

− Возвращайтесь в свою комнату, леди, где вам самое место.

Если бы взглядом можно было убить человека, тот уже упал бы замертво. Доктор Уотсон воспользовался тем, что его отвлекли, и, размахнувшись медицинской сумкой, сбил мужчину с ног.

Когда другой мужчина шагнул вперёд, чтобы помочь своему напарнику, миссис Хадсон уронила утюг ему на ногу. Закричав, мужчина упал и начал ругаться на миссис Хадсон какими-то очень грубыми словами, пока она не пригрозила уронить на него другой утюг. Тем временем доктор Уотсон схватил мужчину, который держал пистолет.

В этот момент входная дверь снова открылась, и по лестнице взбежали мистер Холмс, инспектор Лестрейд и два констебля.

− Всё в порядке, Холмс, − сказал доктор Уотсон. − Мы с миссис Хадсон уже разобрались с ними.

Инспектор приказал констеблям увести обоих мужчин, а затем, повернувшись к миссис Хадсон, спросил:

− Вы не пострадали?

− Всё хорошо, благодарю вас, инспектор, − ответила она. Миссис Хадсон наклонилась, чтобы поднять утюг. − А теперь, с вашего позволения, мне нужно работать. В конце концов, сегодня день глажки.

Они все посмотрели ей вслед, а потом Холмс сказал: 

− Как вы думаете, мы можем пригласить её на чай?

− Нет, − ответил Уотсон, − не думаю, что это хорошая идея.


End file.
